


Medicine

by Eileithyia_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Love, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law's fears of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece

Trafalgar Law tenderly stared down at the woman beneath him. He placed a sole kiss on her lips, knowing she would instinctively pucker hers, ever so slightly, to return his affection. The fact that she unconsciously kissed him in her sleep endeared her to him greatly.

A warm smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as she stirred. Soft moans gently rumbling in chest as she reached out to try to pull him closer to her. Law relented before she fully awoke, and rested his body down against hers, and nuzzled his face to the crook of her neck. Her hands soon travelled his body, making their way to their usual resting position.

Law loved having Nami in his bed. Not for the sex, though he thoroughly enjoyed it, but for the unconscious affection she bestowed upon him. Affection he was still too afraid and embarrassed to admit he needed. Somehow, in her sleepy and vulnerable state, he felt her love for him seemed purer.

In their waking lives, she freely showed her attachment to him, offering him the physical and emotion sanctuary he longed for from his solitude. But lying with her in his arms is what eased his heart and mind. Away from the prying eyes of both their crews, here he could bask in the warmth of her, and everything she silently promised.

Their intimacy had obviously laid way for a developing bond of companionship, one which was deeper than any connection he had with his crew, and one which he desperately craved. He vowed to himself that he would never let an opportunity to have her next to him pass by. Law had even come to enjoy the fact that he had difficulty sleeping now.

Most of the night, when she was deep in sleep, he would try and rest too. But when he couldn't, Law spent his time admiring the woman in his arms, still astonished that she was in his bed at all.

His preferred time of night was when Nami was in a light sleep. That was when he would gently kiss her, have his fingers lightly tease her skin, stirring her from her slumber. He had learnt how, and where, to caress her so he wouldn't wake her, but just rouse her enough that she would tighten their embrace, and snuggle against his chest.

When possible, Law always tried to ensure that Nami lay on her back. He would lie next to her and sprawl half his body across her hers, nuzzle her neck, and wrap an arm underneath her to mould their bodies more tightly together. He had discovered that in this position, Nami's arms would always snake around him. One, usually made its way up his spine, to rest at the nape of his neck, and the other hand would find the small of his back. Both her thumbs would move back and forth across his skin in a soothing motion. Which was exactly what she was doing in that moment.

Law always pretended to be deep in sleep, or unaffected by the subtle comfort she giving him, and the warmth and affection she openly offered. Though, in truth, he was far from unaffected. Every night she eased his mind a little more, yet he felt she was also adding to the fire that burned in his chest.

He wasn't ready to admit how much he cared for her, or that he needed her. Though, his heart ached at the very thought of her not being next to him, in his arms, or a part of his life.

He had never been able to protect anyone that he loved, and that knowledge is what spawned his fear of love. If Law admitted his feelings for Nami, then he was sure he would lose her.

For now, he was quite content for them to just rest next to one and other, and act as though she didn't have such a strong hold on him, though it would be tough.

There was a wound in his heart that no doctor could heal, but he was certain that she was his medicine.

Law kissed her lips, craving his next dose.


End file.
